Sakura Shouki De
by Insane Dragoness
Summary: A strange woman stumbles into Naraku's life. She's not afraid of him, she has a wicked streak & Naraku's finding that maybe love isn't so bad. Naraku meets his match! Naraku/OC
1. Deai

Sakura no Shouki (Cherry blossoms in the Miasma)  
Sho ichi – Deai (Chapter one - Meeting)

* * *

Sakura stumbled through the miasma-choked forest looking for a suitable place to rest. The thick miasmaof the forest did not bother her at all as she leaned against the bark of a rough pine tree nothing more than a rotting carcass. What did bother her was the deep slash in her right shoulder. Sakura took a deep breath and winced as the action caused a stab of pain in her shoulder. 

"It's rare that I get taken off guard like that." Sakura mused as she looked at her badly bandaged shoulder, blood soaked with trickles of escaped bloodrunning down her arm. Another ragged breath and Sakura pushed herself away from the dead treeand grasping her wounded arm headed towards the castlethat she sensed up ahead.

* * *

Naraku frowned as he sensed someone pass though his barrier. He sat within the darkness of his room next to the **shoji** that lead outside. His frown deepened when after a while that aura did not dissipate do to the miasma. 

'Kanna.'

A few minutes later the little girl who was always cloaked in white appeared across the room on the other side of the shoji. '**Hai**, Naraku?'

'**Hairu**.' (Enter)

Kanna quietly slid the door open then close and came to kneel in front of Naraku, her mirror held out for him to see. 'Show me the intruder.' Naraku instructed watching the mirrorintently. The milky whiteness of the mira cleared showing a young woman with long dark tresses and light lavender eyes, dressed in a dark purple and black kimono with small dark blue flowers across it, stumbling through the foresttowards his fortress. Her shoulder was bandaged and dark with blood.

'Kagura.'

Naraku waited a few minutes until the wind witch was standing outside the shoji. 'Go and greet out uninvited guest.'

Kagura half bowed and went outside, pulling a feather from her hair she sailed through theforest towards Sakura.

* * *

Sakura tensed as she felt the approach of another **youkai** and searched for one of the more solid dead trees to lean up against. Just as she had found one and had made herself as comfortable as she could a woman dropped out of the sky to land a few feet in front of her. 'Yo.' 

Sakura nodded to the woman. 'Hai?' (Yes?)

Kagura opened her fan and mildly fanned herself with it. 'What is your business here?'

'To find a nice place to rest and tend to my wounds.'

'And what makes you think you will find any help here?' Kagura asked eyes narrowed.

Sakura mentally sighed she did not have time for this. Already her mind was growing heavier and she felt close on the verge of passing out. She had hoped on finding a safe haven by now.

'Well then, if you're going to be no help begone.' Sakura waved a hand towards the woman and gathered what magic she could around herself expecting an attack. She was not disappointed though she wished she would have been. A simple throw back spell deflected the woman's wind blades and bounced them back to her. Kagura brushed the blades aside with her fan and glared at thewoman across from her. Although she looked minutes away from collapsing she still had enough magic left to defend against her. 'That's enough, Kagura.'

Kagura whirled to see Naraku standing behind she turned back again when she heard a groan and a soft thump. The stranger had finally collapsed. Naraku walked over to her and looked her over. He could not sense what type of youkai she was only the strong smell of sakura and blood. He bent down and scooped her up. 'How interesting.'

Kagura narrowed her eyes at Naraku's back wondering what had caught his attention and followed him back to the castle.

* * *

Naraku laid thewoman down on a futon in a room next to his and watched as Kanna tended to her wounds. They were deep and slightly infected from a small amount of poison presumably from the miasma. Kanna removed her torn and bloodied kimono and stitched her wound together. She then placed herbs upon it and wrapped it in a clean white bandage. Afterwhich she pulled the sheet up over her and stood up with the woman's kimono in her arms along with her mirror. 

'What shall I do with her clothes?' She asked softly.

'Have them mended and cleaned.' Naraku replied.  
Kanna bowed and left.  
After she was gone Naraku sat down beside the woman and leaned close but still no scent of what youkai she was made itself known. Still the same smell of sakura. Naraku sat back and watched the woman for a while then returned to his room.

* * *

The next evening Sakura awoke to find her self in a dimly lit room, naked under a sheet, bandaged and in thecastle she had detected early. 

"Hmmmm, looks as though they decided to help me after all." Sakura opened up her senses and felt the presents of a male in the next room.

"How strange. He seems to be made up of a multitude of youkai, though he has a human heart. What strange secrets have I stumbled upon this time?"

Sakura pushed herself upright by use of her left arm and looked around for her clothes. They were no where in sight and Sakura hoped that they had not been burned. Slowly she rose and walked over to the closet where she found a few kimonos hanging there. She chose one of a medium shade of green with golden birds across it and a darker green under kimono. She tied it with a green/gold obi and opened the shoji leading outside.

* * *

Naraku looked up from his musings as he caught the hiss of the shoji door opening from the room next to his. He rose and opened his open door to find the strange woman leaning against the porch railing. '**Konbanwa**.' (Good Evening) 

Sakura turned at the sound of the deep voice and nodded to him before returning her attention back towards to miasma-choked forest.

'Feeling better?' Naraku asked as he came to stand beside her.

'I'll live.'

'So glad.' Naraku replied. 'Perhaps I might know your name.'

'Sakura.'

Naraku chuckled. 'Appropriate. How is it that your scent is only that of the sakura and not that of the youkai?'

Sakura turned and looked at him. 'I know not what I am. I am an orphan. Hai I suppose it is strange I have not the normal scent of a youkai. But you yourself are not normal. I have answered your question. Now will you answer mine?'

Naraku smirked. 'Naraku. Are you hungry? There is food prepared.' With that he turned and walked back to his room.

Sakura followed him. 'Not willing to share your secrets?'

Naraku did not turn. 'No.'

'How rude of you.'

Naraku snorted and sat opposite the table from her to finish his interrupted meal. Kanna brought in another tray and set it in from of Sakura.

Sakura nodded to her. '**Arigatou**.' (Thank you)

Kanna bowed and left.

Naraku sneered. 'How polite.'

Sakura ignored him and, though she was starving, politely ate her meal of rice and raw fish instead of wolfing it down, as she would have liked to. It had been a week since her last good meal. Which had been a small dull bowl of white rice. As she ate she took the opportunity to look her host over. Long black, wavy hair. Piercing red eyes that glowed with malice. A cruel twist of the mouth and a strong masculine body. He was dressed in a dark blue **haori** with matching **hakama** and a white under kimono. Sakura found him rather handsome. They ate dinner in companionable silence and Naraku was surprised at how calm she was. It was his experience that women feared him and a woman in her position should at least be nervous of his intentions. After all she did owe him her life. Naraku smirked as a few interesting ideas as to how she could repay him entered his thoughts. Finished with his dinner, Naraku sat back and watched her eat.

Sakura ignored him until she was finished. 'Arigatou.' She said rising from the table.

'I did not excuse you.' Naraku said narrowing his eyes.

'I suppose you didn't.' Sakura replied opening the shoji and stepping outside to sit on the porch stairs.

Naraku followed her. 'You should be nicer to your host. After all you do still owe me for your life.'

Sakura turned her head to look at him. 'I'm letting you live. Is that not enough?'

Naraku narrowed his eyes. 'You think that you can destroy me? Many have tried and all have failed.'

'Obviously they did not know where to attack.'

'Oh, and you think that you can defeat me?'

Sakura smiled. 'It would be only a simple matter of extracting your human heart and destroying it. After which the rest of your body would not have control over itself.'

Naraku growled. 'And what, witch, would you know of my body?'

Sakura grinned wickedly. 'Possibly not as much as I'd like.' Her smile faded and she grew serious again. 'I can scene that your body is made up of hundreds of youkai and one human heart. The heart holds everything together and the demons feed off it. Much like plants feed off of the sun. Take the heart away and you will lose control of the youkai in your body. I suspect that is why you have such a large piece of the Shikon no Tama. I've heard that it grants its owner any wish.'

Naraku nodded mentally, he had found this out when he had torn out Onigumo's heart in the hopes of being rid of it forever. But much to his annoyance he had found himself losing control of the youkai that made up his body. It disturbed him that this woman knew so much about him. 'Hmmmm, and what will you do with this information?'

Sakura heard the threat in his voice and looked him straight in the eye. 'Nothing so long as you don't piss me off.' She smiled pleasantly then. 'So, now we are even. I will be going.' Sakura stood up and descended the stairs.

'And what makes you think you are free to go?'

Sakura turned back to him. 'Am I not?'

'No.'

Sakura crossed her arms. 'Oh? Do tell.'

'You have in your possession a valuable piece of information about me that you could give to my enemies.' Started Naraku as he descended the stairs and came to stand next to her. He leaned over and whispered into her ear. 'You also intrigue me.'

Sakura watched him out of the corner of her eye. 'Hmmm. And what were you planing on doing with me? Locking me up in a dungeon?'

Naraku's eyes reflected amusement. 'An interesting idea. I've had a good deal of fun with people down in those dungeons. Would you like me to show you?'

Sakura put on a bored face. 'Not especially.'

'Pity.' Naraku took her arm and led her back to her room, once more he leaned close. 'Be a good girl or I shall have to show you anyways.' As the door shut behind her and Sakura took in her new room she wondered just what would come of all this.

* * *

Glossary: 

Shoji: Paper & wood sliding door  
Hai: Yes  
Hairu: Enter  
Youkai: Demon  
Konbanwa: Good evening  
Arigatou: Thank you  
Haori: Jacket worn over kimono  
Hakama: Pants


	2. Tsukuru jibun de ie

Sakura no Shouki  
Sho ni – Tsukuru jibun de ie (Chapter two - To make myself at home)

* * *

Reviewer's:

Nintendo Queen: What and you think I speak good Japanese? (waves Japanese dictionary) What do you think this is for?

* * *

The next morning found Sakura's old clothes by her bed. All was quiet within thecastle and Sakura dressed with equal quietness not wanting to disturb Naraku if he were still asleep. She needed time to herself to think. She pulled on her dark purple **juban** and atop it her black kimono with the blue flowers with she tied shut with a dark blue obi.

She carefully opened to the outside shoji and padded down the hall to Naraku's room and slowly opened his door. Peering in she found him asleep against the east wall. Sakura took a moment to look him over as he slept, his face was relaxed and he didn't look quite so cruel. Sakura quietly shut the door and turning, went down the steps and into themiasma filled forest.

When she cloud feel that Naraku's barrier was close she stopped, closed her eyes and chanted softly. Black mist immediately began to swirl around her slowly becoming solid. Two bright violet eyes opened at the head of the swirling mist, claws extended and the rolling mass of black **youki** solidified into black scales belonging to that of the **ryu** now standing in front of her.

'**Konnichi wa**, **Tamasuya**.' Sakura said extending a hand out and placing it on the ryu's hard black nose. Hot steamy breath was exhaled and flowed down her arm. A low rumbled answered her.

'Shall we fly then?' Sakura asked climbing atop the dragon and settling herself on its massive head. Tamasuya rumbled his replied and took off though the forest, his powerful black scales pushing him though the forest like a long black speeding arrow; as his name suggested. They passed though Naraku's barrier without disturbing it in the least and traveled onward towards a small out lying village.

* * *

Naraku was furious. Not only was thewoman gone, Kanna's mirror could not pick her up either. So now he paced the length of his porch. How could she have passed though his barrier without his feeling it? Naraku growled. He had lost his treasure, he hadn't had breakfast and there was nothing to vent his frustrations on. Kagura had, upon sensing his mood, volunteered herself to go find the waywardwoman and had taken off immediately. Kanna was somewhere in the castle. Naraku snarled and smashed one of the porches wooden beams.

* * *

Sakura drifted lazily on the wind atop Tamasuya. The warm summer wind felt wonderful against her skin. Suddenly another wind crosses her face and Sakura felt Kagura's presence coming towards her. Sakura sat up and steadied Tamasuya who was instinctively moving away from the intruder. 'Shhhhh. Let her come.'

Kagura drifted up beside her. 'What do you think your doing?'  
'Relaxing. Why? Is Naraku throwing a fit?'

Kagura narrowed her eyes. 'He's furious. If you know what's good for you, you won't run off again.'

Sakura snorted. 'I'll do as I please. I only ran out for some supplies.' She pointed to the large pack she had been using as a pillow.

Kagura glanced at it then returned her attention to the ryu. 'Where did he come from?'

Sakura patted his head. 'He's mine. Shall we be going before Naraku gives himself an ulcer?' Sakura turned Tamasuya around and they sped through the forest back towards the castle.

* * *

The moment Sakura set foot in the courtyard, Tamasuya vanishing from sight, Naraku stormed out of the castle, grabbed her by her bandaged arm and dragged her back inside.

Sakura winced at the action and said a small chant under her breath producing a black fan with a dark purple slash across it. She had no doubt in her mind as to where Naraku was taking her and felt the sudden need to remind Naraku that she was not one of his subjects, but his guest. Sakura brought the closed fan down upon Naraku's strangling grip on her forearm and sent a fire hot stab through his hand. Naraku let go immediately and whirled to face her holding his hand, though the pain was already subsiding.

Sakura flicked open her fan. 'I'm only staying as your guest out of courtesy. Do not think you can boss me around like one of your subjects. You have already seen that I can leave anytime I chose and that there is nothing you can do about it. Careful Naraku, you don't know anything about me or what I can do.'

Naraku watched her carefully. 'Where did you go?'

'I went to a nearby village to get something's. Paper, paints, books, the such.'

'Hmmm. Next time tell me before you go off.' Naraku spun on heel and stormed off down the hall.

Sakura rolled her eyes and went back outside where her pack had been left. "Such a controlling man." She thought as she went back inside towards her bedroom.

* * *

That evening before dinner, Naraku went looking for her. He didn't have far to look, she was sitting just outside her room, the shoji doors open, sketching on the paper she had gotten in the village. Naraku stood quietly watching her draw. Her hair was held up with chopsticks and was wholly concentrating on her art. Naraku drew nearer and peered over her shoulder at the paper, on it were two very elegant birds with long plume tails. One red and gold, a **fushicho**. The other green and blue, a **kujaku**.  
'Dinner's ready.' Naraku announced.  
Sakura nodded and set about gathering up her things.

* * *

Later that evening, as Sakura stood outside her room leaning against the railing, Naraku again came to her. But instead of just watching as before he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against him. Naraku moved her hair back away from the right side of her neck with his chin and placed a long hard kiss there.

Sakura allowed it but remained on guard. Naraku shivered with pleasure at the scent that filled his nose. Cherry blossoms and a sweet female scent. Naraku groaned softly and licked her neck. It was so rare that he got to enjoy the company of a woman. They were either afraid of him or hated him. This strange demoness neither feared nor loathed him, or like Kanna ignored him completely. Naraku nipped at her neck while his hands began exploring the rest of her body. Sakura enjoyed the attention given to her neck but soon his hands started to drift to places she wasn't quite ready for.

Sakura had the feeling Naraku wouldn't take a simple no for an answer. She whirled quickly around taking him by surprise. Gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and before the door to her room shut and was held in place with a barrier uttered a quick '**Oyasuminasai**!' (Good Night) and left Naraku standing there on the porch staring at her door wondering what had just happened.

* * *

Sakura shrugged out of her day clothes and was about to put on her **nemaki** when she heard Naraku's door slam violently shut. Sakura sighed and finished donning her white sleeping robe. "He's going to be unpleasant in the morning."

* * *

The next morning found Sakura eating her breakfast alone, utterly. Everyone had left the castle. It was the first morning here that she had had to actually fix her own breakfast. Usually Kanna brought it to her. Sakura shrugged finished her meal and then set to work on another drawing.

* * *

Evening came and Sakura finished yet another meal alone. She mildly wondered if Naraku had abandoned her but didn't think he'd give up so easily. She was still alone when she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night Sakura awoke to the feel of strong hands encircling her waist and a firm male body being pressed up against hers.

'I don't mind your staying, so long as you behave yourself.' Sakura muttered without opening her eyes.

A deep chuckle sounded in her ear followed a half-second later by a warm gust of breath. 'Where's the fun in that?' Naraku whispered huskily.

'More fun than getting tossed out on your ass.' Sakura replied.

Naraku tightened his grip on her waist. 'I don't like being threatened.' Malice crept into his voice.

'And I don't like being mauled.'

'Oh? You didn't seem to mind so much last night.'

'I didn't mind the kisses. Mind your hands please.' Sakura pushed back a wondering hand.

Naraku chuckled. 'Your not being very much fun.'

Sakura turned her head towards him and stared into the intense red eyes. 'Of course I'm….' She was cut short by Naraku's lips. 'Mmmppfh!'

Sakura mentally sighed and rolled her eyes, slipping a hand into his hair. It was thick and soft. Sakura allowed the passionate kissing and wandering hands until he made it clear that he wanted more. Sakura dug her sharp fingernails into his sides and Naraku jerked at the sharp electrical shock that coursed though him.

'Behave yourself.' Sakura said turning onto her side away from him.

Naraku growled and pulled her onto her back once more. 'I'm not finished with you yet, wench!'

Sakura muttered something he couldn't quite catch and he next found himself halfway across the room. Naraku snarled enraged and sent a flurry of tendrils towards her. Sakura quickly snapped open her fan and disappeared from sight before the tendrils reached her. She reappeared behind Naraku and wrapped her arms around his waist.

She leaned close and whispered in his ear. 'You need to learn to be more respectful of a woman's feelings. Your not going to get anywhere with me if you keep treating me like a bed wench.'

Naraku growled and withdrew the tentacles; he turned to her staring evenly at her.

Sakura ran a long finger down the left side of his face. 'Get along with me and I'll get along with you.' Sakura leaned close and placed a kiss on his lips.

Immediately his arms went around her waist and pulled her closer. Sakura pushed at his chest when it started getting more passionate. Naraku growled in response but reluctantly let go when a sharp pinch to his sides reminded him of earlier.

Sakura pulled back. 'Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to the sleep you so rudely interrupted.'

Naraku chuckled. 'Only if I can join you.'

'Only if you behave.'

Naraku leaned close and licked her left check. 'I'll try.'

Sakura rolled her eyes and settled back down on the futon with Naraku curled up behind her his right arm draped across her waist and possessive hand over her left breast. Naraku's warm breath against her neck Sakura settled back into sleep.

* * *

Glossary:

Juban: The garment under the outer kimono  
Youki: Youkai energy  
Ryu: Dragon  
Konnichi Wa: Hello  
Oyasuminasai: Good night  
Nemaki: Night kimono, sleeping clothes.  
Fushicho: Phoenix  
Kujaku: Peacock  
Tama: ball, bullet – Ya: arrow (Tamasuya's name translates: Bullet arrow)  
Su: Animal habitat, like a den. (Tamasuya's youki makes him the perfect den or hiding place for Sakura)


	3. Ichiban Ninmu

Sakura no Shouki  
Sho san – Ichiban Ninmu (Chapter three – First Assignment)

* * *

Author's Note: This is not one of those quick romances. Not on of those stories where the character's fall madly in love with one another at first sight. Yes Sakura is attracted to Naraku and yes she is flirting with him. But she not gonna jump into bed with at first asking like some other stories would do. This is gonna be a relationship people! Lol. Just wanted to clear that up.

Author Note 2: ARGH! Why didn't someone tell me that Naraku had a poach instead of a porch! (bangs head) Erk….don't worry. I'll fix it.

* * *

Reviewer's:

Usagi the Mage: Dictionary? (looks at it) At Barnes & Noble bookstore. It's by Random House. Just go to and type in the search: Nakao, Seigo. The info on it should come up.  
Nope, no wrong upload. It's just the way I wrote it. Sry.

* * *

Nintendo Queen: Nope it's not over yet!

* * *

RockyShoreline: Yes, I remember the birds as well. But they're not the same. Japanese like to paint birds to ya know. And hell no it is not going to end the same way. Completely different story here!

* * *

Story:

Sakura sighed again in contentment. The hot water in the large square tub felt wonderful. It soaked through her skin into her bones almost and eased away the stress of the morning. It seemed to Sakura that Naraku was almost desperate for female company. Sakura laughed quietly to herself. "No, I suppose he's always like that."

She groaned and slid deeper into the tub, the water coming up to her chin. A few minutes later a soft knock sounded at the door. Sakura opened up her senses through she already knew who it was. Kanna had led her here this morning after she had finally managed to disentangle herself from Naraku's clutches. Sensing no one with her, Sakura let down the barrier she had placed on the door.

Kanna entered her usual quiet self with her mirror in hand. 'Naraku wants to know if you're done yet. Breakfast is ready.'

'Hai, Kanna. I'll be out in just a moment.'

After Kanna had left Sakura's barrier went back up and Sakura slid regretfully out of the tub and pulled on her regular kimono, then went to meet Naraku for Breakfast.

* * *

That afternoon Naraku sat in the darkness of his room, the shades closed tightly against what little sunlight penetrated his miasma. He sat watching Kanna's mira flicker between images of Inuyasha's group and Kikyou. At present Inuyasha's group interested him the most. He had seen the strange **miko** that travel with them jump repeatedly into the dry well that she was preparing to do now. Her aura would disappear all together and then reappear at a later point. It drove him crazy this mystery that lay in front of him that he could not get close enough to solve. The last time he had sent a puppet to investigate, Inuyasha had destroyed it before it had reached the village. Naraku growled in frustration. The girl had disappeared once again into the well's mysterious depths leaving her friends to mill about the village until she returned. Naraku turned from the mira and Kanna left quietly. A faint humming reached his ears. Sakura. (pause) Sakura. Hmmm. Sakura might…

Naraku grinned at the thought that began to play itself out in his mind.

Sakura did not turn when she heard the sound of Naraku's door slid open, did not look up from the book she was reading when he sat down beside her but did huff in annoyance when he cleared his throat meaningfully. It was a very good book about a **ronin,** his forbidden love of a **hime** and the struggle to survive in these feuding times. Sakura, without turning her head, shifted her gaze towards him. 'This had better be good.'

Naraku smiled politely….well polite for Naraku anyway. 'I was wondering my dear Sakura, if you'd do this poor Naraku a favor.'

Sakura turned her head away struggling to keep from laughing. "Poor Naraku indeed!"

'Oh?' She inquired head still turned.

'Hai. There is something plaguing my thoughts that I need an answer to. Unfortunately the answer is out of my reach. Would you be so kind?'

Sakura raised an eyebrow and turned towards him. 'And what is this favor that you are needing of me?'

I want you to go to a village south of here. There you will find a dry well just outside of this village. There is a strange young miko that has been…..well….using this well for some means. When she jumps into it her aura disappears a day or so later she reappears. You can obviously see my curiosity here.'

'Hmmm.' Sakura stared off into the dead forest that surrounded them. His tale had stirred her curiosity as well. Sakura stood abruptly and walked into her room to place the book by her bed then rejoined Naraku out on the porch shutting the shoji. 'Very well. Where is it?'

Naraku grinned. 'Kagura will show you. She's waiting out front.'

Sakura turned and walked the length of the porch around to where Kagura was.

'Ready?'

Kagura huffed drew out a feather from her hair and settled onto the now considerably larger feather.

Sakura leapt nimbly up beside her and they were off headed south.

* * *

Kagura deposited Sakura some miles north away from the village not wanting to attract Inuyasha's attention and then departed. As soon as she was gone Sakura chanted her calling spell for Tamasuya and he carried her straight to the well un-noticed by all. His great coils encircled the entire clearing, blocking entry to those uninvited. Sakura stepped down from his head and walked over to the well.

Peering down into it, Sakura made out the white of enormous bones. "Probably youkai."

Sakura expanded her senses but could detect nothing unordinary about the well.

"Hmmmm. Well Naraku said that the girl usually returns with-in a day or so. I'm wait."

Sakura turned back to Tamasuya and settled down on the ground against his bulk wishing now that she had had the foresight to bring her book with her. "At least I can be sure that Naraku would not have disturbed my reading here."

Sakura lasted about twenty minutes before boredom won out and she was about ready to scream. She gathered her youki and chanted softly. A small swirl of black youki formed in front of her and solidified into shape. Sakura reached out and picked up the miniature ryu and whispered in its ear what she wanted down. Setting it down the small ryu took off at lightning speed into the air towards Naraku's hidden castle. Sakura sat back satisfied and contented herself to waiting.

Dawn came with the sound of fierce yelling. Sakura bolted upright from her sleeping position on the ground her right hand coming down upon her upside down, open book.

Sakura glanced at it distractedly before returning her attention to the noise. She opened her senses and found a **inu** **hanyou** on the otherside of Tamasuya, yelling furiously and from the clanging sound, striking him with a sword.

Sakura stood up brushing her kimono smooth and picked up her book, which she placed with-in her robes. She turned an greeted an annoyed Tamasuya. Sakura patted his head. 'Soon, Tama. We'll leave soon.'

Tamasuya grumbled and shifted his coils a bit, sending the hanyou flying into a near-by tree. Sakura chuckled and went to check on the well. It was as before. Sakura sighed and walked about the clearing, stretching her stiff mussels, ignoring the enraged cries from beyond.

The miko finally reappeared later that evening. Sakura put her book away when she felt a shift in the world around her. The glowed faintly with a pink aura and Sakura rushed over just in time to see the miko step from a blue swirl of magic.

"Naraku was right, she is strange." Sakura thought taking in her appearance.

'Oof!' Kagome groaned as the heavy yellow bag that she was carrying made its weight know once again. It had been light dropping through the well but as reality made itself known again, so did the heaviness of her overstuffed bag. Kagome hopped Inuyasha was close by. She looked up to the top of the well and saw a dark figure standing there. It didn't quite look like Inuyasha. Perhaps one of her other friends?

'Inuyasha?' Kagome called anyway.

Sakura touched one of the vines that hung upon the side of the well and chanted softly. It moved under her touch and shot down into the well, wrapping itself around the miko and the large yellow bag.

Kagome shrieked as the vine wrapped itself around her and hauled her up out of the well. "Definitely not Inuyasha!"

'Ompfh!' Kagome landed hard on her butt as the vine let go and returned to its place on the well. Here bag landed beside her with a louder thud.

'KAGOME!'

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's yell. 'Inuyasha!'

'Now then…'

Kagome turned back to the person she had seen standing there above her over the well.

'What is this well?' Sakura peered once more into the well but found it lying dormant again. She turned to…..Kagome. 'And how is it you can pass through it?'

'Um….well.' Kagome shifted nervously on the ground then opted for shifting nervously standing up. "Where was Inuyasha?" Kagome took in the huge black scales that were between her and Inuyasha and followed then with some dread to their end, where a huge black dragonhead stared evenly at her. Kagome gulped.

'Still waiting.'

Kagome turned back to the woman. 'Oh….um….it's the bone-eater's well.'

Sakura raised an eyebrow but motioned for her to continue.

'Er….well….why do you want to know?'

Sakura crossed her arms. 'Because I do. Not fess up, how does it work?'

Kagome gulped. She really didn't want to give her secret away for fear of what might try to use the well. She raised her chin trying to be brave. 'I won't tell you.'

Sakura snorted. 'Of course you will.' She flicked her wrist and a fan appeared in her right hand. 'And I warn you, Tamasuya is not in a good mood.' She gestured mildly towards the ryu behind Kagome.

Kagome shifted her position so that she could keep an eye on both of them. "Ok, from now on I'm taking my bow and arrows home with me."

Sakura stepped quickly in front of Kagome and with her magic pulled from the yellow bag a small glass bottle of pink shards. She held them between forefinger an thumb in front of Kagome's face. 'Is it these?'

Kagome's eyes grew large. "No way am I losing more shards! Inuyasha'd have a fit!"

Kagome snatched them from the woman, amazed that the woman hadn't resisted.

'Hmmm. Very well, I'm satisfied.' Sakura turned and walked back to Tamasuya, who growled impatiently. His armor was strained enough as it was from the constant beating it was receiving from the inu hanyou's sword.

'That's….that's it?' Kagome asked slightly shocked and clutching the glass bottle so tightly that she was afraid it might break.

'That's it.' Sakura said settling down atop the ryu's head. '**Kajitsu**.' (Good Day)

The massive coils unwrapped themselves, throwing Inuyasha once more into the trees, and was gone in the blink of an eye.

Kagome stood mouth agape. "What just happened……..?"

* * *

Glossary:

Miko: Priestess  
Hime: Princess  
Ronin: Masterless Samurai  
Kajitsu: Good day  
Inu: Dog  
Hanyou: Half-demon


	4. Deai ga aru ookami

Sakura no Shouki  
Sho yon – Deai ga aru ookami (Chapter four – Meeting with wolves)

* * *

Reviewer's: 

Someone: Well thanks! Glad you like it.

Rocky Shoreline: Heh. Well I'll change it for you if you like no big deal. Actually thinking back on it, it does sound a lot a like doesn't it. Musta slipped into my subconscious when I was writing it. I'll fix it. It needed more detail anyway.

Kathy Coleman: Heh. Thanks. Well I like Japanese. (whispers) Secretly I'm teaching everyone who reads this. Mahahahaha! (cough) Ahem.

* * *

Story: 

Sakura sat atop Tamasuya's head staring at the littlepink **shikon** shard that she held in her right hand between forefinger and thumb. She hadn't gone back to Naraku's shiro after she had left the strange priestess, who was unaware of her one missing shard. Sakura knew the girl could sense the shard, being a priestess and all. Tamasuya's powerful youki was wonderful for concealing things like that.

Sakura waited until the group had left the village before returning to the well. Tamasuya's massive coils re-wrapping themselves around the clearing, Sakura slid down off of him and approached the 'bone-eater's well'. She stared down into its dark depths.

"I wonder where it takes her…"

Sakura shook slightly with fear of the unknown. "To what strange world does this lead?"

Sakura clutched the shard tightly and moved to sit on the well's lip. Her heart was pounding furiously. She swung her legs over the edge to dangle over the ominous darkness. Sakura gulped down her fear and drew in several deep breaths.

"Where ever that girl goes to she appeared fine when she came back."

Sakura scooted forward. "I'll be just as fine."

Behind her Tamasuya's low worried hum filled her ears causing her to bulk once again. Sakura shook her head.

"I can call on him anytime, my magic's always with me."

Sakura pushed off the well before she could think about it anymore. She winced and let out a low cry when she hit the bottom. Sakura sat in the dirt of the well, jaw clenched, waiting for the sharp pain in her legs to subside.

"Not what I was expecting." Sakura thought rubbing her sore ankles.

She looked up out of the well to see the same clear sky as before. "I didn't work. I felt no magic. Nothing of what I felt before. I guess only the priestess can make it truly work." Sakura leaned back against the well's cool stone half giddy with relief.

Tamasuya's large brown, worried, eyes peered at her from atop the well.

'I'm fine.' Sakura said before rising to her feet. She leapt nimbly from the well to land atop Tamasuya and then they were off racing through the forest back to Naraku's shiro.

* * *

When Sakura got back to the shiro the first place she went was the kitchen. She had had little for supper the previous night and was quite hungry. She was enjoying a late breakfast when Naraku stormed in.

'What do you think your doing!'

'Eating breakfast. I'm starving. What's your problem?' Sakura returned to her rice bowl having looked up at his violent entrance.

Naraku's red eyes flared. 'You were supposed to come straight to me when you got back.'

'You didn't mention that. Besides nothing of interest happened.'

Naraku sat across from her, still fuming. 'Well, what did happen?'

Sakura finished the last of her rice before answering. 'I went and waited. When the girl came out, I questioned. It seems the shikon shard combined with the priestess's powers giver her the ability to go through the well to places unknown.' Sakura started in on another bowl of food.

'Did you find out where it went.'

Sakura shook her head. 'I believe it only works for the priestess.'

Naraku stared moodily at the far wall to the left.

Sakura finished her breakfast and returned to her room to finish her book.

* * *

Later that evening Naraku knocked on the outside shoji. Sakura looked up from her sketching. The half-done portrait of a crane between willow trees near a pond graced the page. '**Dozo ohairi kudasai**.' (Come in)

Naraku slid the door open but did not enter. 'Join me?'

Sakura set down her drawingand, linking her arm with his, walked down the pochi steps and along the length of the shiro.

Naraku led her a distance into the trees behind the shiro. Here the shouki thinned and eventually disappeared, leaving the trees healthy and the air clean. Up ahead Sakura could make out the shimmer of starlight reflecting off of a small pond.

Naraku sat down under a hemlock tree near the water's edge, pulling Sakura down to sit beside him. He held tight to her hand as he stared out across the water and smiled mentally when she scooted closer to him, getting comfortable. She was a very interesting onna indeed. She didn't fear him, she didn't back down. Naraku smiled to himself. "Thiswoman is nothing like Kikyou. That cold, dead bitch."

Naraku leaned over and inhaled Sakura's lovely scent. "Hnnn. I wonder what dear Kikyou would think of my new desire."

Naraku lapped at her neck taking the scent of cherry blossoms into his mouth. He chuckled quietly when he felt Sakura smack him lightly across the head. He pulled back and looked at her.

'My dear Sakura, what does it take to interest you?'

Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Is that all you ever think about?'

Naraku grinned. 'It's rather hard to think about anything else with your lovely scent clouding my head.'

'Well then, perhaps I ought to sit someplace else.' Sakura made to get up, but was held in place by Naraku's strong grip on her arm. He leaned in close. 'I would be very upset if you did.'

'Hmmpfh.' Sakura settled back down.

'Well?'

'Well what?'

'You didn't answer my question.'

'I'll think about it.'

Naraku growled. 'That wasn't the answer I was looking for.'

'Well it's the answer you're going to settle for unless you want to see what's at the bottom of that pond.'

Naraku threw back was head and roared with laughter.

Sakura stared for a few seconds then rolled her eyes, turning back to the starlit pond. A small smile made it's way to her lips, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

Naraku grinned. "Definitely my kind of woman." He thought before pinning her to the ground.

'How is it I let you get away with so much?' He asked, his lips brushing hers.

'Because you find me highly amusing?'

Naraku chuckled, silencing himself with her lips.

Sakura wrapped an arm around his back and laced her the fingers of her right hand into his thick black hair. Naraku growled pleased and kissed his way down to her neck.

Sakura tilted her head slightly. 'Don't get to involved.' She warned and dug her nails slightly into his back.

Naraku looked up, a comical pout on his face. 'Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?'

Sakura struggled not to grin at the look. 'Not tonight.'

Naraku grumbled but contented himself with kisses. He wanted to force her into submission, but given what this woman near about his weakness; decided to play along with her for now.

* * *

Later that evening, Naraku escorted a rather flushed Sakura back to her room and bid her goodnight.

Sakura, after changing to her nightclothes, lay in bed staring at the ceiling. "Well, what now? Do I really want to stay with him? He only wants my body….can I ever make him love me?"

Sakura turned onto her side and stared at the shoji that led outside. "That said…do I love him?"

Sakura pondered. "No…no, not really. But I am attracted to him. (sigh) What to do."

Sakura closed her eyes. "I'll just have to wait and see how things play out."

* * *

Three days later Sakura was again out on another errand for Naraku.

'_Go southeast of here and find the **ookami** called Kouga. Bring me his shikon shards_.'

Tamasuya now glided effortlessly through the forest, heading in the direction Naraku had requested.

After an hour had passed, Sakura caught the scent of the ookami. Tamasuya slid quietly though the trees until they were almost upon them. He then lay motionless on the ground, hidden by the tree's shadows. Sakura watched the three wolves as they stopped for a rest. Sakura had seen what they looked like through Kanna's mirror. The tall one with the red sword at his side was Kouga, leader of the wolf demon tribe. The other two were Ginta and Hakkaku. The only survivors of the ookami tribe. (Kagura having killed the rest.)

Sakura leapt gracefully to the ground and pulled out her fan, then signaled to Tamasuya.

Tamasuya shot out from the trees, startling the three ookami, and quickly encircled them.

'What the fuck….!' Kouga shouted as the giant ryu's great coils effectively trapped them.

Ginta and Hakkaku shot up from where they had been lying on the ground with shouts of there own.

'Ahhh! Kouga! What is it!' Ginta yelled, whirling around trying to take in the whole dragon.

'It's a dragon of course.' Said a voice from behind them.

All three wolves whirled around at the sound.

'Who the hell are you?' Kouga demanded.

'Doesn't matter.' Sakura replied, unfolding her fan.

'Well, what do you want?' Hakkaku asked.

'Your leader's jewel shards.'

Kouga growled and lowered himself into a fighting stance. 'Never bitch!'

Kouga sprung from the ground and charged the woman. "Is she one of Naraku's reincarnations? She doesn't smell like him."

Sakura dodged to the side as Kouga came crashing down. Her fan shot out as his foot came up and Kouga leapt back, stumbling as he did, at the numbing pain that swept through his foot. He growled again and lunged this time swiping with his claws towards the woman's face.

Again her fan came up, smacking his fist and numbing it.

Kouga pulled away holding his fist and snarling at the woman. His other hand went to his sword. "If I can't attack her with my fist, I'll just have to slice her up with my sword!"

Kouga lunged, sword drawn, and made to slice through the fan.

Sakura leapt backward onto Tamasuya. 'Tch, tch, tch.'

Sakura swept her fan sideways in front of her sending a black mist towards Kouga, who tried to leap sideways away from it. The black mist followed quickly encircling him. Kouga coughed as the poisonous fumes made their way into his senses.

'Kouga!' Ginta and Hakkaku cried simultaneously.

Kouga growled and tried to back out of the black mist, swinging his sword about trying to dispel it. "Stupid bitch."

Kouga lunged forward where he last knew her to be. He slashed downward with his sword but met nothing but air. He fell to his knees coughing.

'Kouga!' His friend's cries were closer now. Suddenly they were there, pulling at his arms and dragging him from the black mist. It dissipated as soon as he was free of it.

'Ready to give up?' Sakura asked, still atop Tamasuya.

Kouga snarled and leapt at her again.

'Tut, tut. Back you go.' Sakura said sending a gale force of wind rushing at Kouga. He toppled backwards into the stream behind his two comrades.

As soon as Kouga hit the ground he was up again, charging at the woman. This bitch was not going to get the better of him!

Sakura huffed in annoyance and slashed again at the ookami, then snapped her fan shut with a resounding click. Kouga jerked and was hoisted mid-air when he hung frozen.

Kouga snarled and tried in vain to move his muscles. Below him he saw his two pack mates leap in front of him, trying to protect him.

Sakura swished them away with herfan and Tamasuya's coils wrapped around them.

'Well now, let's see what we have hear.' Sakura said, stepping up to the ookami and inspecting his legs. She could feel the hum of the jewel shards.

Sakura placed her forefinger and middle together over where she felt the hum of the shard and used her magic to pull the shard free.

Kouga snarled even more when he saw the shard now in her hand.

Sakura went to the other leg and repeated the process. She leaned back staring satisfied at the results. Two pink shards now glowed brightly in her hand.

She walked over to Tamasuya and returned to her place atop his head. Tamasuya shifted his coils and sent the two ookami flying.

'Thank you. That will be all.' Sakura said, waving her closedfan at Kouga; who dropped to the ground. When he got up, thewoman had gone.

He stumbled slightly, his legs feeling the lose of the jewel shards and the sudden strain of all that hard running.

'You damn bitch! Give those back!' Kouga started after her, but after a few paces his legs gave out.

'Kouga!' Ginta and Hakkaku ran up to their fallen leader. 'Kouga, are you okay?'

Kouga groaned.

'I think we'd better go find Kagome.' Ginta whispered to Hakkaku.

'Yeah, I'll stay here with Kouga. You go find them.' Hakkaku whispered back.

'Me! Why do I have to go?'

'It was your idea.'

(sigh) 'Oh, yeah.'

Ginta took off into the forest. 'Just stay there till I get back, okay Kouga?'

* * *

Glossary: 

Dozo ohairi kudasai: Come in  
Ookami: Wolf  
Shikon: Jewel of four souls

Story: Glossary: 


	5. Kaiya

Sakura no Shouki  
Sho go – Kaiya (Chapter five – Kaiya)

* * *

Reviewer's:

Author looks into empty area where the reviewers used to be.  
(sweatdrop) Where'd they all go?

* * *

Ginta raced through the forest, panting and wheezing. "I sure hope Kouga will be okay. Gotta find Kagome!" 

Ginta was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice when he came bursting out of the green and ran out of ground.

He looked down startled when he noticed his feet weren't touching the ground anymore.

'AHHHHH!'

Ginta plummeted to the ground a few feet below. (THUD) He groaned as he hit hard ground and rolled painfully onto his back. 'Owwww…'

* * *

Kaiya looked up from tiding her makeshift bed when she heard a loud crash outside her small cave.

She hurried to the entrance and found a fellow ookami lying on the ground his face crunched up in pain.

Kaiya looked up to the top of the dirt and stone hill. "Did he jump from there? What a foolish thing to do."

Kaiya leaned down over the male ookami. 'Are you alright?'

Ginta's eyes flew open at the sound, he hadn't heard anyone approach! Standing above him, with a concerned look on her face, was a female ookami. Long dark hair hung about her face, wild and uncombed. She had huge blue eyes, a small petite nose and a thin, small figure. She was dressed in a short white kimono with small blue cranes upon it. And a short, blue handled sword lay against her left side.

'Well?' The female asked.

'Umm…I…I think so.' Ginta shook himself and closed his gaping mouth. He sat up and winced as the pain in his right leg flared up.

'You don't look okay.' The female said looking him over and noting the wince. 'What's wrong? Is it broken?'

'My right leg hurts. I don't know.' Ginta tenderly rubbed his leg.

The female knelt down by his wounded side and felt his leg. Ginta blushed and tried not to cry out in pain as the female tended to him. 'I don't think it's broken, but it's badly hurt. Let's try and get you inside okay?'

Ginta looked confused for a moment before he saw the small cave opening. "Oh. (pause) Ah!"

'I'm really sorry, but I have to be going.' Ginta stood up with some help from the female and hopped on one leg trying to stay upright.

'And where do you think your going to go banged up like that?' She asked reaching out to steady him when he almost fell over.

'I have to find Kagome! Kouga's hurt!.'

'Who and who?'

'Kagome. She's the human **miko** that Kouga's in love with. And Kouga's our pack leader.'

Kaiya's eyes lit up when she heard the words 'pack'. "He's part of a pack! Maybe if I help him this Kouga will let me join up with them!'

Kaiya pushed/pulled Ginta into her small cave. 'You stay here! I'll go find this Kagome and bring her back. Where can she be found?'

Ginta grunted as he was roughly pushed to the floor. 'Uhhh…well I don't know. She travels with a inu hanyou, a **taijiya**, a monk, a fire **neko** and a **kitsune**.'

"Wow." Kaiya thought. 'Well don't you worry, I'll find them! You just stay here!'

Kaiya whirled around out of the cave and sped off. Ginta coughed as the dust swirled up in his face. 'Uhh…what just happened here?'

* * *

Kaiya ran swiftly through the forest looking for the odd group. She hoped with all her heart that this Kouga was a good pack leader and would take her in. She had been with out a pack for quite sometime, having run away from her old pack when the new leader had taken over. She had traveled north, away from the southern lands in search of a new pack. "That jerk Yukio. He'll never boss me around again!"

Kaiya leapt up into a tall tree and looked about at her surroundings, scenting the air. The faint tendril of an inu hanyou scent wafted by her nose. "Got ya!" Kaiya exclaimed excitedly to herself leaping down from the tree and taking off in that direction.

Kaiya skid to a stop in front of the very surprised group. Looking them over Kaiya pointed to the girl in strange clothes with the aura of a miko surrounding her. 'Are you priestess Kagome?' She asked.

'Umm. Hai, I'm Kagome. What do you want?' Kagome said coming to stand next to Inuyasha, who had his hand on Tensaiga ready for a fight.

'There's this ookami back there.' She waved vaguely in Ginta's direction. 'He says his pack leader, Kouga, has been hurt and he wants you to come and heal him.'

Kagome gasped. 'Kouga's been hurt! How badly? Was it Naraku? Where is he?'

Inuyasha growled. 'Stupid wolf. Let him go, Kagome.'

Kagome whirled around to face him. Inuyasha tighten his jaw expecting the coming argument. 'Let him go! Inuyasha! He's hurt!'

'So?'

Kagome growled. 'Inuyasha!' Her tone held the warning of a 'sit'. 'Were going whether you like it or not!'

'Listen wench!'

'**Osuwari**!'

(THUD)

'Inuyasha, were going!' Kagome turned back to the, now shocked, girl. Ignoring the curses spewing up from the flattened Inuyasha. 'Lead the way!'

Kaiya stared at Inuyasha for a few seconds, shook herself and took off into the woods. Kirara transformed and Sango and Miroku leapt aboard while Kagome struggled with her bike. A few minutes later Inuyasha flew past snarling to himself.

By the time they arrived back to where Ginta was, Inuyasha was carrying both Kagome and the bike and grumbling even more.

'Kagome! Great to see you!' Ginta said hobbling out of the cave.

'Ginta! What happened to you?' Kagome asked worriedly sliding down from Inuyasha's back.

'Oh, I'm fine.' Ginta said rubbing his head embarrassed. 'Wasn't looking where I was going.'

'Feh, stupid wolf.' Inuyasha muttered to himself.

Kagome ignored the comment. 'Ginta, where's Kouga? Is he alright?'

'Some woman came out of no where and took Kouga's jewel shards!'

'WHAT?'

Inuyasha and the rest looked at each other in shock.

'Was it one of Naraku's reincarnations?' Inuyasha asked pressing forward to stand beside Kagome.

'Didn't smell like him.' Ginta replied. 'We'd better get going though. No telling how long Hakkaku can keep Kouga where he's at.'

* * *

Ginta ran alongside Kaiya back to where Kouga was. He leg was killing him and he winced with each step. His teeth grinding against each other. He gave a great sigh of relief when Kouga and Hakkaku appeared up ahead.

'Kouga just wait a little longer!' Hakkaku cried, clinging to Kouga's now shard-less legs.

'Get off of me! I gotta find that woman!' Kouga snarled trying to pry his fellow pack mate off his legs. They were still wobbly, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

'Kouga!'

Kouga turned at the combined sound of Ginta and Kagome. 'Kagome!'

Hakkaku let go off Kouga as the wolf prince started towards the miko. Ginta sat down next to him. 'Whew, I'm glad you're finally here.' Hakkaku said to Ginta. 'I don't think I could have held him back any longer.'

Kaiya stood back away from everyone watching the scene unfold. Inuyasha and the ookami, Kouga started to bicker, while the miko tried to see what was wrong with Kouga and keep the two from fighting. She noticed the taijiya and the monk standing back watching as well. Shrugging she went and sat down beside Ginta. 'How's the leg?'

Hakkaku gaped, while Ginta tried to make himself more comfortable on the hard ground. 'It's throbbing painfully.' He replied rubbing it.

'Ginta….who's that?' Hakkaku asked staring wide-eyed at the female. Kaiya smiled at the other ookami.

'Hi, I'm Kaiya. Pleased to meet you.'

'Ha….Hakkaku.'

Ginta looked up. 'Oh, yeah. I'm Ginta. That's Kouga.' He said pointing towards the other ookami who was snarling at the inu hanyou.

Kaiya watched for a few seconds more before getting frustrated that no one had looked at Ginta's leg. She got up and walked over to Kagome who was trying to get the boys attention. 'Excuse me.'

Kagome turned around. 'Oh? Hai?'

'Could you look at Ginta's leg? It's badly hurt.'

'Oh! Of course!' Kagome hurried over to Ginta, who started to blush at all of the sudden attention.

'That's not really necessary. I'm fine really!' Ginta waved his hand.

'Nonsense.' Kaiya said kneeling next to the miko. 'If Kouga doesn't want her help, we shouldn't waste her. She came all this way after all.'

'Th...thanks Kagome.' Ginta said, wincing at the pain.

Kagome looked up sympathetically. 'Here take some of this.' She said digging around in her pack. 'Kaede says this is good for pain.' She handed him the herb.

'Thanks.' Ginta said before putting it in his mouth.

Kagome wrapped Ginta's swollen ankle with herbed bandages. 'There that should do it!' She exclaimed finishing. 'Feel any better?'

'Not yet.' Ginta admitted wishing he could have said different. Even though it would heal quickly cause of his youkai blood, he was still touched that Kagome had tended to it.

'Well it will.' Kagome said flashing him a smile. Ginta smiled back.

Kagome turned back to the other two males and sighed. 'Now if only we could get them to stop fighting!'

Kaiya coughed. 'Leave that to me.' She turned and collected a few hefty stones and started chunking them at the two bull-headed males.

'OW!'

'HEY!'

'CUT IT OUT!'

'STOP THAT!'

Inuyasha and Kouga raised their arms over their head as they were suddenly assaulted with rocks.

'Will you two stop fighting!' Kagome yelled back.

'Yes! Now stop it, bitch!' Inuyasha yelled.

Kaiya smiled innocently at the two, who glared back. She tossed a remaining stone between her hands.

'Now Kouga. What happened?' Kagome asked.

'Some woman riding a black ryu came out of the forest and stole my jewel shards!'

'Do you think she was working with Naraku?' Kagome asked looking at his legs. They weren't damaged.

'She didn't smell of him.' Kouga answered. 'And I gotta find her! Come on you two!' Kouga gathered his legs under him and took off into the woods.

'Kouga wait!' Ginta and Hakkaku cried scrambling up after him. Ginta cried out and collapsed, Hakkaku paused. 'Kouga! Come back!'

'That stupid wolf can't hear you!' Inuyasha said looking after the ookami in disgust. 'He's only worried about his stupid jewel shards.'

Ginta hissed holding his leg. Kaiya knelt down beside him looking worried. 'Don't move Ginta! Let it heal. We'll catch up to him later.'

Hakkaku shifted uneasily. 'I don't know, Kaiya. He'll be a long ways off by then.'

'Hakkaku you go after him. I'll catch up later.' Ginta said.

'You sure, Ginta?' Hakkaku asked.

'Yeah, he'll be fine.' Kaiya said waving Hakkaku off. 'I'll watch after him.'

At Ginta's nod Hakkaku took off into the woods following Kouga's scent.

* * *

Kagome left Kaiya with some supplies before she and the others left and Kaiya was grateful for the food. She had helped Ginta back to her small cave and sat stirring some soup over a fire.

Ginta rested comfortably on her makeshift bed in the back of the cave.

'This is really nice of you.' Ginta said watching her prepare the food.

Kaiya smiled. 'It's no problem at all. It's nice having company.' She paused for a moment. 'Do you think Kouga will let me join your pack?'

Ginta though for a bit. 'I don't see why not. But I gotta warn you it's pretty though. Kouga's constantly on the move looking for Naraku.'

Kaiya nodded. 'That's okay. I can handle it. Who is this Naraku anyway?'

'You don't know?'

Kaiya shook her head.

'Naraku killed most of our pack. Him and that woman Kagura. Kouga's out to avenge our comrade's deaths.'

'Oh. And Inuyasha?' Kaiya asked pouring the soup into two bowls.

'Inuyasha's looking for Naraku to. Naraku's been collecting jewel shards to. He wants them to make himself more powerful. Kagome's the priestess who takes care of the Shikon no Tama, that's the jewel. She's looking for the scattered pieces.'

'Oh.' Kaiya handed him his soup.

'Thanks. Where are you from?'

'The south.' Kaiya replied settling back against the cave wall.

'Oh. What'd you come up here for?'

'Some moron took over our pack. So I came up here looking for a new one.'

Ginta nodded and dove into his soup.

* * *

Glossary:

Osuwari: Sit!  
Miko: Priestess  
Taijiya: Demon Hunter  
Neko: Cat  
Kitsune: Fox


	6. Atsumari arashi

Sho roku – Atsumari arashi (Chapter six – Gathering Storm)

* * *

Reviewer's:

Behind Crimson Eyes, Formerly Usagi the Mage: Hey! I'm glad your still reading! If you want a e-mail sent when I update there's a thing called story alert. That way you'll know!

* * *

Tamasuya drifted lazily back towards Naraku's castle, his mistress sat atop his head staring at the three small jewel shards in her hand.

"What should I do with these?" Sakura thought. "Naraku will want to know what happened with Kouga's shards. And he doesn't know of the one I took from the young miko."

Sakura looked up and around at her surroundings. To her left huge brown mountains rose, to the right, valley. "Why do I keep these? I need them not. (pause) Still…"

Tamasuya veered off towards the mountains.

* * *

Ginta woke with a start at the sound of someone singing. It was low and sweet, and came from outside. "Is that Kaiya?" Ginta thought groggily. He struggled to stand, his right leg still throbbing with pain. Ginta took in a couple of deep breaths, his left hand bracing him as he leaned against the stone wall of the cave. Finally after the dizziness had past, Ginta limped outside to find the female ookami.

Ginta found her by a small stream a few feet from the cave opening. 'Ohayo gozaimasu, Kaiya.' (Good morning)

Kaiya's head snapped around startled. She smiled brightly at Ginta. 'Ohayo gozaimasu, Ginta. How's the leg?'

'It's, uh, better.' Ginta said hobbling over to a near-by boulder and sitting down. 'What are you doing?'

'Re-filling my water skins.' Kaiya said holding one of them up. 'Can I ask? Where is your den located. Maybe we can make it there.'

'We haven't got one anymore.' Ginta replied. 'Kouga's been on the move ever since that woman Kagura killed our park.'

'Oh. So it's just you three huh?'

Ginta nodded.

Kaiya shrugged. 'Better than nothing. What do you want to do today?'

* * *

Naraku sat in his dark room glowering at Kanna's mirror. Sakura was no where to be found. He waved the young girl away and stared moodily across the room. It was almost time for his monthly purging of the now useless youkai in his body. If that was not bad enough he felt the miko kikyou's presents near-by.

Naraku hissed in anger.

* * *

Sesshoumaru paused mid-step when Naraku's aura suddenly appeared. It was faint and to the northeast of him. Sesshoumaru stared up at the dark moon. "This Sesshoumaru has smelled this scent before when the moon was dark. The hanyou Naraku is weak in his power."

Sesshoumaru turned to his companions. 'Jaken. Stay here with Rin and Ah-un.'

'Hai, wagakimi. (my lord)

Sesshoumaru turned and disappeared down the path.

* * *

Kagura drifted on the wind. Naraku had gone to his hiding place and the castle stunk of the stench of dead things. Kagura sneered in disgust. "Naraku…"

A flash of white below pulled her from her musings. "Sesshoumaru. He must have smelled Naraku."

Kagura grinned. "Naraku's to weak to notice if I help Sesshoumaru. Perhaps this time he will defeat him!"

Kagura commanded the wind and it shifted it's direction so that she could follow the inu lord.

* * *

Kagome hung to Inuyasha's back for dear life. "I know he smells Naraku and wants to battle him…but jeez!" Kagome didn't dare look back to see how Kirara and Sango were faring. She figured they were keeping up as well as they could. "Still I can't help but wonder if it's not another trap."

Kagome shifted her weight and tightened her legs. "Just don't let me fall off Inuyasha!"

She didn't dare look toward the ground.

* * *

Sakura stepped out from the cavern set deep in the mountains. She had found it long ago and hid all her treasures in there, which there were few of. She had laid the Shikon jewels in a hidden hole in the stone cave wall. "Now what shall I tell Naraku about Kouga's Shikon shards?"

Tamasuya, resting outside the cave entrance, grumbled a response. Sakura stoked his head. 'I'm thinking tama, I'm thinking.'

* * *

The storm massed and drew nearer the castle of Naraku. Huge black clouds gathered heavy with rain. Thunder rumbled angrily and lightning flashed reflecting the eyes of many a wild beast. And oblivious to it all a young girl sat humming upon and two headed ryu waiting for her master to return. Her keeper sat against a pine tree head lolling in sleep. The small ryu under her was also dozing off in the warm sunlight. In the distance Rin could hear the sound of children playing.

A small girl in a orange and white kimono disappeared down the road, her companions oblivious in their sleep.


End file.
